I'm Glad I Got To Meet You
by AliceStone25
Summary: [CANCELLED] (Name) is a wandering spirit who just got chosen to become Yato's newest shinkki. Yukine starts to feel a thing or two around (name), and later on finds out that he's falling for her. But what if these two have actually met before? Were they friends, or lovers in their past life?
1. Shinkki

**Your P.O.V.**

 _Snow._ It's the first thing i remember. It was snowing... it was dark... and i was scared.  
I don't know exactly how it started, but for some strange reason i was there. On that corner of the street. Seeing every day people walking by, without even noticing me.  
These weird looking eyeballs call me from the shadows to join them, but i just don't. I don't know why.  
That's my life, if this is considered a life.  
But one day.. something came different. Finally!  
A monster appeared in the middle of the street, it kinda looked like the weird eyeballs talking to me, but this was WAY more big. In front of it, there were two boys. One with black hair and a jersey. And the other with blonde hair, and golden eyes. I must say. He's attractive. Wait! What am i saying?!  
"Come! Sekki!" yelled the black haired guy.  
In that instant, the blond boy turned into a blade and came to his hand. This day just got interesting.  
The battle was tough. I don't know how much time has passed since it started, but the black haired guy looked tired. I think he's not gonna stand much longer.  
But then, he looks at me. It's the first time in forever that someone looked at me! He started to mumble a few words that i couldn't understand and in the blink of in eye, i'm a blade as well and i'm in his hand (sweaty hand..) I could of sworn i saw him crying, that's weird.  
He used me to kill the monster and it just disappeared.  
Only one thing came to my mind. What just happened?  
"Yukine!" the jersey guy said  
The blond boy appeared again in his human form. Now i could see him up close. It's decided. He's attractive!. UGH! STOP IT!  
"(Name)!"  
Now it was my turn. I turned into my human form. I was so happy i could move again! Then i turned to the two boys. The jersey guy was smiling. But the blonde one was blushing. That's weird...  
"Is your friend alright?" i asked a little concerned. Why would i ask that?!  
"Who?... Oh! You mean Yukine? The jersey guy turned to the blonde boy that i suppose is Yukine "What's wrong Yukine? Your face is all red"  
Yukine flinched and turned around ashamed  
"I-It's nothing!"  
Now back to my doubts. I didn't hesitate to ask  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Yato. I'm a delivery god. And that over there is Yukine. I have chosen you so you can become my shinkki"  
"Shinkki? What's a shinkki?"  
"The only thing you need to know is that your name is (name). When i call (shinkki name) you will appear in my hand. Understood? The rest i'll explain in the morning"  
I only nodded. I didn't like this guy already. Oh well.. it's better than just staying in the corner of a dark ally just watching people pass by. Now i can walk myself

 **\- 10 minutes later -**

Now it's time to sleep. We got in the shrine of this goddess of poverty named Kofuku and were staying here. Also i met her shinkki. He's gigantic. I don't want to mess with him. Think his name was Daikoku or something like that. Now were in a room getting ready to sleep. I really wish i had a flashlight. Remember that i'm not so comfortable in the dark. Also i can't sleep with these clothes. It's just some kind of white coat. I have no shoes. I could get a cold!  
I was in the window staring at the sky. So many questions in my mind that i've had since being a wandering spirit.  
 _  
Who am i?_

 _Who are these people?_

 _What did Yato mean by "Shinkki"?_

Then i heard snoring coming from Yato's bed. Just great, he snores. Update, i hate snoring. Well, at least he said he would explain everything tomorrow. I've never been so exited for the next day to come. Finally my questions would be answered. I stared at the symbol in your hand. It said (name)  
"What is a shinkki?" i whispered under my breath  
Guess it's time to sleep. There's no way i'm going to go in the room. I'll just stick with the window where i can see some light. I sat down leaning my head against the wall. As long as i have light, i'm perfect. I slowly closed my eyes, and without warning, i fell asleep.


	2. Awkward Morning

**Yukine's P.O.V**

I woke up like any other morning. Stretching my arms and letting out a very loud yawn (in my opinion) But then-  
 _I saw her..._  
I completely forgot about (name). I just hope i didn't wake her up.

It appears not. As i got up i looked to see Yato gone. Where could he be? Oh well, doesn't matter. I slowly walked towards the sleeping girl and new partner in battles. She looked so peaceful while sleeping, her (hair color) hair covering her left eye, but long enough to go past her shoulders. She's also kind of skinny and her skin looks so soft. Like a delicate angel from- WAIT! What am i doing?! STOP IT!  
She shivers a bit, and then goes back to normal. I realize she has no shoes and she's still in her shinkki clothes. I know how it feels.  
I took off my sweater and placed it on top of her. Hope it's enough to keep her warm. I won't let this beauty catch a cold. UGH! I'm doing it again!  
A smile appeared across her face. I couldn't help but blush. She's very pretty. No! She's beautiful! My hand starts to move towards her cheek.  
I touch it, and feels so warm. My other hand moves to her hair. I felt her soft her between my fingertips. It's incredible that she's not awake yet.  
"YUKINE!" a voice yells  
I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turned to see Yato with an angry look in his face while holding the back of his neck with his right hand  
"I knew you were up to something you little perv!"  
I blush hard while i take my hands off of (name) and put them in my back. All this discussion finally made her to wake up. She let out a yawn that kind of reminded me of mine.  
"Good morning guys" she said

 **Your P.O.V  
**  
As i said that sentence, i looked to both boys. Yato had an angry expression, and Yukine was red as a tomato. He's so cute when he blushes...  
"Um... did i miss anything?" i asked. Yato glanced towards Yukine and looked back at me  
"Nothing, just a little BOY talk"  
"...OK?.."  
"Yato-chan! Breakfast is ready!" the voice of Kofuku yelled from downstairs  
"Well you both heard. Time to eat!" Yato said while running down the stairs.  
I looked up at Yukine, who had a sad look. Almost a look of guilt  
"You ok?" He looked up at me, and then smiled  
"S-Sure.. C'mon! Lets go before Yato eats all himself"  
"He's capable?"  
"Of course he is! One time he..."  
Yukine & i talked while going down the stairs. I couldn't help but wonder why did he look weird upstairs

 **Yukine's P.O.V.**

The truth is that i wasn't ok. I felt guilty. Yato was right. I WAS BEING A PERV! I mean why did i touch her hair and cheek?! I bet that if she knew, she would kick my butt.  
I'll try my best to "stop my hormones" like Yato says. I hope we can enjoy the rest of the day without awkwardness


	3. Meeting Hiyori

**Your P.O.V**

After breakfast, the 3 of us started to walk down the streets. It's kind of cold. I shiver as the wind blows threw my hair. I really want new clothes  
"Y-Yato?" i shuttered  
My cracked voice made both boys turn to me with worried looks.  
"Yes?"  
"Could i get some new clothes? It's a little cold"  
When i said this,Yukine looked mad all of a sudden. He turned to Yato.  
"That's right! Why didn't you give her any clothes? She could catch a cold!"  
Yato smirked at both of us. What is wrong with him?  
"Oh... young love.. that's adorable!" Yato laughed  
I got frozen, and so did Yukine. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. Why did this bother me? It's not like i like him!... Do i?

 **Yukine's P.O.V**

Stupid Yato! Sometimes- no! I ALWAYS hate him! I was blushing madly, and so was (name) Whoa... she looks cute while she blushes...  
Well, it doesn't matter! I have to say something. ANYTHING! And Yato's laugh isn't helping  
"Shut up you stupid imitation of a God!" i yelled  
Yato and (name) stared at me. Great. Now i have the attention. Yato's expression changed to a smile.  
"Calm down Yuki! I'm just playing with you guys! Don't worry (name), were going with a friend so she can give you some clothes. Now lets go!"  
Then Yato just kept walking again. Now this is awkward.

 **Your P.O.V**

Well that was awkward.. While walking, Yukine and i talked about Yato. He's... interesting. I would of never thought of HIM as a God.  
After a while, we got to a big house, that kind of looked like a mansion. Yato knocked the door. We waited a few seconds, to later be greeted by a girl with black hair and pink eyes. She smiled at us. But i think it was at the 2 boys.  
"Yato! Yukine-kun! And-" She got cut off staring at me. I looked at the floor avoiding any eye contact  
"Hyiori, this is (name) We needed extra help in a battle and i found her" Yato explained  
"So, she's your new shinkki?"  
"Yup"  
The girl turned to me with a smile. This made me calm down a bit  
"Hello there! My name is Iki Hyiori. You must be (name), right?"  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you"  
"As you can see, she needs clothes. Think you can help her?" Yato asked  
"Of course! The 3 of you, come in"  
We walked inside, and i must say, the house is prettier on this inside  
"(Name)-chan! Come with me!" Hyiori said  
I obeyed and followed. We got to Hyiori's room. She started to search for my new clothes and i just watched  
"Oh! (Name)-chan! This skirt would look very cute on you" Sje said while holding a black skirt. I frowned.  
"Um... thank you, but... i'm not such a fan of skirts.."  
"Oh! Ok then. Pick your own clothes. Take anything you like. I insist"  
I didn't hesitate to her offer. I began to explore her closet. Skirts & blouses. I frown again. But in the back, there was something that caught my eye

 _Meanwhile downstairs_  
 **Yukine's P.O.V**

Yato is just eating. Hyiori's house is a little boring when there's nothing good on T.V  
Then i hear footsteps. I look up, and i can't believe my eyes  
(Name) in her new outfit. It's not the typical girl clothes. She was wearing a (fave color)  
t-shirt with a blue sweater, pants and a pair of (fave color) sneakers. I must say, she looks good  
"Thanks for the clothes Hyiori" (name) said  
"Don't mention it! It's my pleasure"  
Hyiori turned to Yato, who STILL had a piece of meat in his mouth. I only let out a sarcastic sigh. (Name) giggled. He then finishes the meat and says  
"Well, it's done. Lets go already!"

 _Later in Kofuku's place  
_ **Your P.O.V  
**  
I stared at the window. It brings me peace, feeling the cold breeze. Yukine had homework from Hyiori, and Yato was laying on the bed. I didn't realize that he was staring at me  
"Yukine..." Yato's voice was soft, but strong enough to be listened. We both turned  
"Yeah?"  
"Maybe you and (name) should walk or do something tomorrow, you know, to learn more about each other. Both of you could need a friend of your age"  
I was surprised by this, but i didn't mind at all. I looked at Yuki, who had a smile on his face. Looks like he likes the idea too.  
"Sure, sounds good. What do you say,(name)?"  
"Great idea! I'm in"  
"Ok then, lets get some rest. Goodnight" Yato said  
I said goodnight and leaned on the window again. Tomorrow will be interesting.


	4. A Day With Yuki

**Your P.O.V.**

The park is a little calm today. After waking up, Yukine and i decided to come to the park and have a little walk. We talked about random stuff, and he finally answered my questions. I've learned a lot from him.  
First, now i can do a boundary line! It's not so complicated. You just put your fingers, swipe, and TA DA! It's done!  
Also, he told me about the adventures he's had with Yato & Hyiori. I wish that i can do that someday.  
"... And Hyiori got back her memories and we never saw Rabo again" Yuki concluded his story  
"Wow, so let me get this straight. If you have more than 1 name, you will be called "Nora"?  
"Exactly"  
Suddenly something caught the corner of my eye. An old lady on a wheel chair didn't notice she dropped... 50 BUCKS! Jackpot!  
"Um, can you excuse me for a moment?" i asked politely  
"Uhh... sure"  
I ran towards the spot, and came back with the money in my hands, and a smirk in my face. Yukine noticed this. He looked at the money, and then at me  
"Where did you get that?" he asked  
"An old lady dropped it. Maybe we can buy some ice cream, what do you say?"  
Yuki looked at the ground for a moment, let out a sigh, and looked back at me  
"(Name)... you know that's.. stealing... right?"  
"H-Huh?"  
"Yeah.. if you knew it was her's and you kept it, it means you stole"  
I never saw it that way. He's right. I just stole money... from an old lady!  
"That's another thing you need to know.." Yuki said  
"If you do bad things, like steal or have bad thoughts, you hurt your master. In this case, it would be Yato"  
"What do you mean he gets hurt?"  
"He gets pain in the back of his neck, and if you don't be careful, it will spread all over his body, and you would have to go threw-..."  
Yukine looked to the ground once again. But this time, his face with a depressed look. His eyes sparkling a bit. Was he... crying? No, it couldn't be!  
He looked at me once more and took a deep breath, like if he was in pain for just mentioning this  
"...A purification ceremony..."  
"... What's a purification ceremony?"  
"Other shinkki's make a barrier so you can't cross, and you are put in a horrible pain. And to make it stop, you must apologize for your actions"  
"... You know a lot about this theme..."  
"... It's because i lived it..."  
I couldn't speak. Yukine... had to pass threw THAT kind of pain?! So that means that before... he made bad stuff. But... what did he do? I can't ask that. It's too personal. I only kept my eyes in my blonde friend, who still had a sad look in his face, that suddenly turned into a scared look. Maybe he's remembering that event...

 **Yukine's P.O.V  
**  
I can't help but remember. The pain i was put into. How close i was to cross the line. Only the thought of that made me shiver. I almost forgot where i was until i saw (name)'s expression. She looked concerned... I saw how she clinched her fists tight, with the money still there.  
"Don't worry (name)... You didn't know... so it won't cause Yato pain.."  
Tears begin to go threw her cheeks.  
 _Oh No..._ i thought  
I didn't want this to happen. I feel so guilty now.  
"I-I can't believe... i stole from an old lady.." (name) said sobbing  
I got close to her, and was prepared to giver her a hug  
"It wasn't your fault, you didn't kn-" I was pushed away and fell to the floor  
I rubbed my head and looked up, just to see nothing except the 50 bucks in the floor  
This can't be good

 **Your P.O.V  
**  
I ran out of there. I had no choice. It was that or just stay like a total goof. I couldn't let Yuki see me like this. I just needed to be alone. I didn't know where i was going, and i didn't care. I heard a voice call my name in the distance, but i only ignored it and ran faster.  
After a while i lost the voice, and sit in the alley i used to live in before being a shinkki.  
This is the only place i can call 'home'. I sit in a box with my hands in my face. I stopped crying a while ago, but i still felt guilty. I looked at my right hand that had a red symbol with the word (shinkki name) in it. The anger came back. I grabbed a rock and hit my hand with it. I let out a small scream. I wanted to destroy that symbol. Go back to my other life. Not cause any trouble to anyone. My hand was now bleeding but id didn't care.  
" _Inioi.."_ a voice sounded in my left ear  
I looked up quickly to look for the meaning of the voice  
"I know that voice.."  
 _"INIOI.."_ this time louder. I freaked out as i saw ayakashi's right behind me saying that i smell nice. They came closer  
" _Poor little girl... come with us... you'll have fun!... he he"_ they said  
I walked backwards not noticing the wall behind me. They came closer. I felt scared on the sight of being surrounded by darkness. My heart beat faster. I was sweating. The tears came back. This is the end...


	5. I'm Not Worthy!

**Your P.O.V**

Here i am. It looks like it's over. I haven't been a shinkki, for a week, man; not even 3 days! It's so incredible that i won't have the adventure i wanted. But it all comes to end here.  
The ayakashi's start getting closer saying "inioi" and it gives me shivers. The tears can't stop, but i can't even scream. I'm paralyzed. Or i was, until one of them grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Wait.. that's not an ayakashi... it's...  
"Yu-" i was cut off by Yuki pulling me close to him  
"ISEN!" He yelled drawing a boundary line between us and the ayakashi's  
"AHHHH!" The ayakashi's yell and begin to crawl backwards  
Looks like they're running away. That must be a VERY powerful boundary! I'm trying to process what just happened, but my thoughts are interrupted by a voice  
"Are you ok?!"  
I looked up to see Yukine with a serious look, but also with a little concern

 **Yukine's P.O.V**

I can't help but yell! I chased her around almost the whole town, and now i see her surrounded by ayakashi's and not doing anything! I swear to God that if something happened to her i-... UGH! FORGET IT! I must focus on (name)!  
She looks at me with tears in her eyes, and still shivering. She was scared... maybe even terrified!  
"Y-Y-Yeah..." She shutters  
"Good... don't ever leave like that. At this point in night the ayakashi's are more powerful"  
"S-Sorry..."  
"... It's alright.."  
I smile at her and she smiles as well. But then something red caught my eye. It's dripping. It's... blood!?  
I look at where it comes from. OMG... It's (name)'s hand.. What the heck happened?

 **Your P.O.V  
**  
As i smile, Yuki's face turns into one of shock. I don't get it. I turn to see what he see's and it's my hand. Oh Oh...  
I try to put my hand in my back, but he grabs it before i try anything. My heart begins to thump hard. He stares at my hand for a minute, analyzing the situation. Then he looks straight in my eyes with a deep expression  
"What happened?" he asks  
I can't lie to those deep red-orange like eyes!  
"I-I... tripped.. " Seriously (name)?! YOU TRIPPED?! That's a lame excuse  
Yuki sighs, and helds my hand tighter. It almost hurts, but it also doesn't  
"(Name)... you know you can trust me right?... I can help if there's a problem.."  
I feel offended. There is NO problem! And even if there was, i could handle it on my own. I don't need any help  
"What would you know? We're the same age. You know nothing different that i do..."

 **Yukine's P.O.V  
**  
Wow... just... wow... I can't believe she said that. But now that i see her... She reminds me of myself when i begun. I know exactly what she need.  
 _  
A friend...  
_  
"Your right... we're the same age. But i have more experience on being a shinkki than you. Listen (name), i know what your feeling right now cause i've been threw it. I'm trying to help you. Believe me, you must accept that help, or else, "this" could go to another level" i said pointing to her hand "i wanna help, but i can't if you don't tell me what's wrong"  
I didn't realize that she begun to cry. I feel so bad for her... I don't know what to do now... Then suddenly something grabs me and pulls me close. It's (name)  
She's crying on my chest. I feel myself blushing.  
"YOUR RIGHT! I'M SORRY! THE TRUTH IS A HIT MY HAND IN A ROCK TO DESTROY MY SYMBOL. I KNOW IT'S STUPID BUT IT'S THE ONLY THING I CAME UP WITH! I JUST DON'T FEEL WORTHY OF BEING A SHINKKI! YATO SHOULD OF LEFT ME IN THE CORNER HE FOUND ME!" she cried between sobs  
"...D-Don't say that... Yato chose you for a reason.. he toug-"  
"NO! HE ONLY CHOSE ME BECAUSE HE NEEDED EXTRA HELP. HE SAID IT HIMSELF. I WAS THE ONLY OPTION!  
I can't take it anymore! I grab her chin and make her to face me. I stare at her sparkling (eye color) eyes. Like an artifact especially for hypnosis. Also i begin to brush her hair softly. Maybe i'm being too touchy, but it feels like the right thing to do  
"Listen... if Yato only chose you for that reason... don't you think he would have taken that symbol away from you some time ago?"  
I see her flinch. She looks away, and then back at me  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Then stop saying that you aren't worth it. Because if someone is worth it, it's you"  
We stare at each other for a moment that felt like forever. I could look at those pretty eyes forever and never get bored  
"Now lets go home to clean your hand. Also it's kind of late, Yato must be getting worried"  
She nods slowly and we begin to walk to Kofufu's place.  
We don't talk at all. And i'm fine with it. Until i hear her soft voice calling me  
"Yes?" i said  
"Please... please don't tell anything of this to anyone... especially Yato.."  
I think for a moment. There's nothing bad with hiding it.  
"Fine... in one condition.."  
"W-What is it?"  
"If you have a problem or want someone to talk to... come to me.. please"  
She looks down for a sec, and then looks at me with a smile  
"OK!"

 _Later at Kofuku's place  
_ **Yuki's P.O.V  
**  
Everyone's already asleep. Now it's my turn. I close my book and turn of the lamp. I go to my bed.  
"Yukine..." i turn to see Yato awake  
"What are you doing awake?"  
"That's not important... what happened on your day..."  
"Nothing much"  
"Cause i felt (name)... she was scared... what happened?"  
Great. Just what i need. But it' ok  
"Nothing important.. she has doubts like me... but i'll help her  
"I'm glad to hear that"  
We both head to sleep.  
 _Goodnight.. (name)-chan_


	6. Love & Music

**Your P.O.V**

Yesterday is definitely a day i want to forget. But still it was pretty nice how Yuki looked out for me. Do i really mean something to him? Well i know we're friends... but i would like something more.  
We came back from a "mission" of looking for a lost dog, not such biggie. Yato said he was going to take care of something so he told us to go back to Kofuku's.  
Now here we are. In complete silence. Walking down the streets without being noticed by anyone. I can't get that doubt out of my mind! Maybe he knows...  
"Y-Yukine?" i said almost like in a whisper. He looked at me  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember when you said that if i have a problem or something... to ask you?"  
"Sure! What is it?"  
"Um... C-Can... F-forget it!" i said with a red face  
"No, tell me. Come on, you know you can trust me"  
"No... it's stupid.."  
"Just tell me already"  
I bit my lip, and take a deep breath (in silence of course) and i lower my head

"C-Can... shinkki's ..." the last part i said it quick and whispering. Obviously he didn't listen  
"Can you talk a little louder, i didn't catch that"  
I make my hand in form of fists and prepare to say it  
"I said... can shinkki's fall in love?"  
I didn't hear anything. So i looked up and saw Yukine's face with a bright red color

 **Yukine's P.O.V**

Why would she ask me something like that?! Not that i don't care. I must say, i've been asking myself that question as well. I don't know how to express it but... i think i'm falling for (name)...  
NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WE BARELY MEET! Ok, calm down... I must think this very closely. But why would she ask that?  
WAIT! Does she... nah!  
"Well... that you **can** , you **can**! But if you mean that if it's right to do so... i don't know"  
I hope that was enough

 **Your P.O.V**

Well, that doesn't help much. Oh well...  
I look at Yuki and smile at him, like to say "thanks". He got the message because he also replied with a smile  
We kept walking and talked  
"So, what do you think Yato's doing?" i asked  
"Who knows? You know how Yato is. He could be doing anything"  
"Yeah.."  
Silence  
"Hey, i think it's too early to go "home", wanna go to Hyiori's?" he asked  
"Sure! Sounds nice"

 _Later at Hyiori's_

"So, Yato left you two behind... again?" Hyiori asked  
"Yup!" we said  
"Well, you can crash here for a while if you like. Would you like something?"  
"We're fine" Yuki said  
"Ok!"  
Hyiori sat down and started to read her magazine. Yukine flipped channels on the T.V.  
And i just stared at the house. I was getting bored real quickly. Until i saw something that caught my eye. Inside an open wardrobe, there was a karaoke  
"Hyiori"  
She made a "hmm? sound to tell me to continue  
"Is that a karaoke?" i asked pointing to the object  
Hyiori looked up from the magazine she was reading to where i was pointing  
"Oh yes it is! Do you like karaoke, (name)-chan?"  
"I think so.."  
"You can take it if you like. My parents and i don't need it anymore"  
"R-Really?!"  
"Sure, it's all your's"  
"Thank you so much Hyiori!"

 _Later at Kofuku's  
_  
"And here we are" Daikoku said while opening a door  
When Yuki and i came back from Hyiori's house, everyone was asking us where we we're  
After a talk, i told Miss Kofuku and Daikoku about my new karaoke studio.  
Miss Kofuku said she knew the perfect place for me to record without being disturbed. She asked Daikoku to take me, and here i am, watching the room  
It's kind of little, but it's enough space for a mini karaoke studio. Also it's got a light bulb  
So i don't have to worry about the darkness. I think i can even sleep here!  
"So what do you think kid?" asked Daikoku, getting me out of my thoughts  
"Oh, it's perfect! Thank you so much"  
"Don't even mention it" he smiled at me and then came back to a normal expression of Daikoku  
"It's late. Are you gonna sleep here?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright, goodnight then"  
As Daikoku left, i went back to the other room where the boys were and i grabbed my blanket and pj's  
"Where are you going (name)?" Yato asked  
"I'm going to sleep in another room now"  
"What? Why?" Yuki asked  
"Well... you know, boys and girls in separate rooms.."  
"Ok then" Yato said  
But Yukine didn't seem convinced. Maybe he thought i had another reason to leave. The truth is that he's right. The main reason is the light there. I'm starting to get uncomfortable on the window.  
"Goodnight guys"  
"Goodnight" they said back  
I went to my new room and closed the door. I put on my pj's and grabbed the blanket.  
At the light above me, on my view nothing could hurt me  
"No more darkness..." i whispered before falling asleep

 **Normal P.O.V  
**  
Little did you know, that a pair of red-orange eyes were watching you...


	7. Labor Day

**Your P.O.V**

" _Let it go! Let it go! And i,ll rise like the break of dawn!_  
 _Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_  
 _Here i stand in the light of day..._  
 _Let the storm rage on!_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway.."_

I ended the song with a long sigh. I can,t believe that i got a high note like that. Then my ears were filled with a sudden aplause. I looked up, to see Hiyori smiling at me, closing the door behind her  
"That was so incredible (name)-chan!"  
"Thanks... wait, how long have you been standing there?"  
"Ah, not much. I bearly got here. Looks like you enjoying your new karaoke, hm?"  
"Yes! It,s amazing! Thanks again Hiyori"  
"No problem"

"(NAME)! Your turn!" A voice yelled from another room.  
The voice was no one else that Yukine  
"I,M COMING!" i yelled back then turned to Hiyori "I,m sorry Hiyori but i have to go, it is my turn"  
"It,s alright. Go on! I will just go with Yato for a while, bye! she said while she closed the door behing her  
As she left, i began to put on an apron. You may be wondering why. Well, lets say a few things have changed.  
Yukine told me that maybe he could need a little help on the shop along with Daikoku.  
Of course i accepted, and so did Daikoku. I have been working there for a while now, and i get money to buy whatever i want!  
Yukine and i take turns on the shop. Now as you remember, it is my turn.

I grabed my hair in a pony tail so it couldn,t get in my face. I looked once in the mirror (that i bought..) and went to the other room. When i got there, Daikoku was washing the dishes and Yuki was taking his own apron off. He looked very tired.  
I wouldn,t blame him. He has been going crazy ever since Hiyori told him that she was going to give him a super exam! He hasn,t stoped studying since then, and now he can bearly keep himself togehter.  
Yato tells him that he must sleep more. But Yukine only ignores him, or says he is fine

He glanced towards me and a smile appeard on his face  
"Finally! Where have _you_ been?" he asked  
"Just in my room, but here i am. Time to work"  
"That,s the spirit!" Daikoku said patting my back, that kind of hurt..  
"Well, i gotta go, see ya guys later!" Yuki said while leaving the room  
"Ok (name), could you clean up the mess? I have some things to do in the garden..." Daikoku said whith a sigh  
I knew he didn,t like much the garden. So i got up with something  
"Would you like me to do the garden intead?" i asked  
"Are you sure? There is a lot on giving them water and taking off the leaves and-"  
"I am 100% sure! In fact, i will do that _and_ the cleaning. You should take some rest"  
"I could never ask you such thing"  
"Please... i will be fine, i promise"  
Daikoku hesitated at first, but then accepted defeat  
"Alright. Just... don,t push yourself too much. Got it?  
"Got it!"  
With that, Daikoku left with nothing else to say expet a quiet thank you.

Ok... First i began with the cleaning. It wasn,t too much cause the dishes were already clean. It was only the mooping and putting the dishes where they belong

Next. The garden. I got water from the sink in the kitchen and put it in some buckets. I began to give every plant the exact amount of water. I wanted to be fair. The something caught my eye.  
It was a rose. A delicate rose that looked appart from the rest. It had no more pebbles. It was dying.  
I ran towards it and stared. It looked so... sad. I do not know how, but it looks like that.  
I gave her some extra water and took the lying pebbles from the ground to throw them away. When i came back, i sat down next to the almost fallen rose  
"Poor little thing... you must feel lonely.."  
I gently felt her pebbles with my fingertips and out of nowhere i begin to sing, in Ariel style. I kept with the humming while touching the flower  
I do not know how long i was there, but i finally got up and walked away. I was going to see that rose in the morning  
"Goodnight..." i whispered

I took off my apron and launced it to the bed. I let my hair loose again. As i stared at my "new" room, i felt lonely.  
So i decided to go check on the boys. As i opened the door, i wished i didn,t.  
Yato was yelling at Yukine, while trying to solve a math problem  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON,T KNOW THE ANSWER!?" Yato yelled  
"OH SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THIS!"  
"HOW HARD CAN IT BE SOLVE XY - 235= 321?!"  
"IF IT AIN,T THAT HARD, WHY WON,T YOU DO IT?!"  
"KNOCK IT OFF1!"  
"Guys.." i said trying to get they,re atention  
"YOU STARTED IT!  
"Guys!"  
"IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOU KNOW NOTHING!"  
"GUYS!"  
I must of yelled very harsd, cause they both looked at me with concerned looks. I was breathing heavily. I get mad very easy so it was a little uncomftorble. I took a deep breath and said  
"First of all, the answer is 56x! And second, could you guys stop arguing for at least 5 minutes!?"  
And there goes my try of being calm. The looked very suprised, but i felt bad. Why would i lose control on something like that? I felt stupid. What did i do? What i always do in these situations. Run. I tried to run off but i couldn,t. Yukine caught with me and staned in front of the door.  
"Don,t go... it is nice to see you here" he said with a smile  
I couldn, help but blush. I LOVE THAT SMILE!  
"He is right (name), it is good to have you around" Yato said with a thumbs up  
I smiled. I can,t stay mad at these two. They are like my family. Well, at least... Yuki is  
I stayed for a long time. Talking and telling jokes. Not bad for a labor day


	8. Hidden Talents

**Your P.O.V**

I was laughing hard while laying on the couch watching my favorite program: Sponge bob!  
I finished early my chores, so i thought of having a little break. With popcorn in a hand and the remote on the other, this day is getting pretty well.  
When the commercials came, my popcorn was gone. I got up and went to the kitchen to make more. I put the bag in the microwave and set the time.  
 _BEEP!_  
I opened the door and grabbed the bag. But i wasn't expecting the heat.  
"Ahh!" I yelled moving my hand back  
It was a little red. It was the hand that had my shinkki name. The one that i hit the rock against a few days ago.  
I smiled as i remembered what happened that day.  
"Yukine..."  
As i walked to the couch, i thought of everything that happened that day, and the memories made me blush.  
"Whats up with the red face kid?"  
I got scared at first by hearing a voice, but then calmed down as i saw it was Daikoku  
"No reason.." i said  
"Hope you don't mind, but i have to see the weather forecast"  
"Its alright, i can wait"  
Daikoku smiled at me and then flipped the channel to the weather news. I leaned against the wall, eating my popcorn  
"Uhh yummy! Me want some!" a voice said  
Again i jumped, but saw Yuki there with one of his smiles that made me melt  
"S-Sure.." i barely could let that out  
" So.. *munch* what are you doing? *munch*"  
"Just waiting to see T.V. again" i said pointing to Daikoku "and where is Yato?"  
"Mph! I am NOT his babysitter!"  
I just giggled. He blushed. There was a nice silence between us, until i heard someone call my name  
"(NAME)-CHAN!" it was Kofuku  
At first i was scared. Did i do something wrong? But then i saw a smile on her face, and i sighed in relief  
"(Name)-chan! Come with me i need to show you something! You too Yuki!"  
We couldn't even reply, cause she dragged us to the garden  
"Daikoku told me that you did the garden work last week"  
"Um.. yes?"  
"Then i know that Daikoku didn't do this!" she said while showing me something that made my jaw drop: a rose..  
It was the rose that had no pebbles. The one left from the others. It now looked like a beauty that fell from heaven. With big pink pebbles and strong green leaves.  
"Wow..." Both, Yuki and i said  
"I have tried EVERYTHING to make it grow, but nothing worked. Or at least until you appeared. Thank you"  
"Y-Your welcome"  
"You did this?" Yukine asked  
"Yes.. well i think so..  
He chuckled, witch made me confused  
"Not bad, the girl has hidden talents"  
A smile grew to my face. Suddenly Daikoku burst threw the door, with his jacket on, and the keys of the car  
"Kofuku! I'm going out! Be back later!"  
"Where are you going?" asked Kofuku confused  
"The weather guy said that a storm is coming tonight. I have to buy candles cause he said that its very probable of having a blackout"  
My smile faded away and replaced with fear and shock expressions. Blackout means no light, and no light means...  
"W-WHAT?!"


	9. The Darkness Feels Warm

**Your P.O.V**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" i kept saying to myself running in circles threw my room.  
A blackout! How to feel about that? My only fear in the whole world is.. darkness...  
Now i have to calm down. Deep breaths...  
 _Thump!_  
I jumped to hear lightning. It was starting to rain, and hard. Fear came to my heart as i tried to think of a solution. No one knows this side of me, and i want to keep it that way.  
"(NAME)! Time for dinner! Hurry up or i will eat it for you!"  
The voice belonged to no one but Yato. I tried to force a smile, to not let them see my fear. When i was ready, i went downstairs

 **Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was eating already when you came. Yato had a piece of your meat in his mouth and swallowed with nervous smile. Yukine face palmed. You just love his sarcasm.  
As you sat down in your chair, you begin with the noodle soup. Everyone kept talking, until the lights flashed and turned to darkness!  
You couldn't describe how you felt. Maybe paralyzed. Frozen. Useless. You couldn't think anything more until a candle light up the room  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Daikoku  
Everyone nodded, including you.  
"Alright, here is a candle for Yato and Yukine, and there is one for me and Kofuku and (name)"  
The all grabbed the candles and light them up, except you. Everyone stared at you, with confusion. Feeling like the brave one you said  
"I don't need it Daikoku, thanks!" (What are you doing (name)?! STOP IT!) you yelled at yourself  
"Are you sure kid?"  
"100%!"  
"Oh welll... im tired. Goodnight everyone!"  
And with that the god of poverty and her shinkki disappeared, leaving you alone with the 2 boys.  
"Im sleepy too. Lets go Yukine! Goodnight (name)" Yato said  
"Coming!"  
Before you could leave, Yuki grabbed your wrist, and pulled you back. A blush grew in your face, you were glad it was dark  
"Are you ok?"  
"O-Of course.."  
"Ok.."

 **Normal P.O.V**

You were darkness crawled everywhere at once. Your legs were shaking, also your hands while they were trying to grab firmly the blanket you had on top of you.  
The only sounds were your breaths and the water hitting your window. As you tried to hold yourself together, sweet was falling down your cheek.  
" _Inioi..._ "  
You gasped. Thats it! YOU WERE SCARED! You only thought of one thing that could calm you right now  
" _S.O.S... Please someone help me_  
 _Its not healthy, for me to feel this._  
 _Please someone come and rescue me "_  
You sang quietly like a whisper, but still hoping somebody could hear you.  
Then you shivered as you felt something cold in your shoulder. You got paralyzed. Trying to ignore it wasn't so useful. You hid your face in the blanket, shivering like a toddler hoping for the "boogeyman" to go away...  
Then you were turned around, letting as yelp out of your mouth, but quickly stopped as you met with a pair of red-orange eyes  
"(Name)-chan what's wrong?" Yuki asked in a concerned voice  
You couldn't speak. You were too busy analyzing the situation.  
Then his concern turned into curiosity as he slowly approached your face.  
What was he doing?! As a blush crept on your face, he kept staring at you. Maybe trying to figure out what was wrong.  
After a few seconds, he changed his expression to a more light one  
"I see... your scared aren't you?" he asked  
... How did he know!?  
"N-No... why do you think that?" you said shaky at first but then tried to make it sound tough. He only raised an eyebrow  
"You can't lie to me"  
"Even if i was scared, how would you know?"  
"Because i've seen this before... in myself.."  
You stopped on your tracks. Yukine afraid? It was hard for you to believe that, since you've always looked up to him. Like in example to follow.  
He sighed  
"You know? I have an idea. I tell you my fear, and you tell me yours. What do you say?"  
You thought for a moment. Should you do it? It could be a GREAT opportunity to know more about him. But, maybe he's afraid of something more dangerous. But you... YOU WERE AFRAID OF THE FREAKING' DARK! How is that even dangerous?!  
You looked at Yuki, who had a reassuring smile. That gave you more confidence. So what if he made fun of you? You ad nothing to loose anymore, except your pride  
So you nodded slowly. His smile drooped and took a deep breath. It took a few seconds for him to finally respond  
"Well... this may sound stupid. But..."  
"But what?"  
"... *Sigh* ... dark..."  
"...W-What?.."  
"..I said i was afraid of the dark.."  
... W-What..?..  
"(Name)?"  
"H-Huh? Did you say something?"  
"I said your turn"  
"..ooo..."  
Now you didn't feel so bad  
"I can say the same thing.."  
At first he looked confused, but then he realized.  
"Your... afraid of the dark?.."  
He looked surprised. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea..  
"Yep. Now you know the truth about me. Go ahead! Go tell Yato & the others, that (name) is afraid of a little thing as... the dark.."  
He just chuckled lightly.  
"Let me guess. You didn't take the candle cause you tried to act "brave"?"  
A blush grew on your face, and he chuckled again  
"Everybody's got secrets. I'm not gonna tell them. You can trust me (name)" he said  
"I know..." a weak smile appeared on your face  
He smiled.  
"Here. This will help" he said while giving you the candle  
"No! I can't take it, it's yours"  
"Trust me, you need it more than i do"  
"I bet that we can find a better idea, like-" you got stuck in your voice.  
Your idea made you get a blush on your cheeks.  
"..What do you have in mind?" Yuki asked  
"W-W-Well, i-i thought... if we s-sleep together... we can share it.."  
You couldn't describe the shade of red his face became. If it wasn't for the candlelight, you would have never seen it.  
After an awkward silence, you got an answer that made you want to puke.  
"Sure, why not?"

-

You couldn't believe that you ended like this.  
20 minutes ago you were begging' to the Gods to let you live. And now here you are, sleeping side by side with your secret crush (yeah, he is considered your crush now )  
The breeze of the open window made you shiver. You didn't even remember opening it in the first place  
You felt an arm pull you close and put around your waist. You could feel your face become hotter. Yukine must of felt you and was now trying to keep you warm. How sweet of him...  
You nuzzled your head in his chest and heard his heart beat. Slow and steady  
 _Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum!  
_ You didn't want to forget that melody. And just like that, the melody that came from Yuki's heart, worked PERFECTLY as a lullaby for you

 **Yukine's P.O.V**

I don't know why i said yes...  
When (name) told me her idea, a lot of things came to my mind.  
First, when Hiyori offered the same. I still remember how close i was to touch her.  
Then, the times when i blushed around her  
Finally... my purification ceremony...  
I didn't want (name) to go threw the same pain as i did. I've always tried to keep her under my wing. Teaching her all she needs to know  
But here i am. With her head resting on my chest, while my face is as red as a tomato.  
I'm surprised Yato hasn't waken up yet.  
I look down at her. She has placed a warm smile on her face with a light pink in her cheeks. I can't describe with words how beautiful she is..  
Then my look goes to her breasts.  
I move my face away quickly. Here we go again.  
But for some reason, it's easier for me to ignore that. Maybe the fact that i care about her, more than anyone before.  
I'm starting to think something crazy  
".. Do i love her?..." i whisper to myself  
I try to take that idea away. For now, i just need some sleep.


	10. Our First Kiss

**Your P.O.V.**

The sun shining in my eyes made me wake up. No big deal about it.  
As i stretched, i was thinking about the last night events.  
I looked at my side to see Yukine gone. I sigh quietly. It would have been nice to wake up with his presence still there  
Still, i did feel his warm body near me last night. The thought made me blush.  
"Oi! (Name)! Hurry up and get down here for breakfast!"  
The voice belonged to no one but Daikoku

"I'm coming!" i yelled in response  
Hopefully no one knew of the event of Yuki being in my room  
I got up from the bed and put on my normal clothes, but let my hair loose, which showed me it's length  
"I need to cut my hair.." i mumbled to myself

I walked down the hall, and i had to pass threw the boys' room. Silence was heard  
 _That's weird.. they're never that quiet.._  
As i walked down the stairs, i began to think of things i had to do today  
I got to the kitchen and only was welcomed by the silence and emptiness of it  
 _Again.. weird.._  
I decided just to brush it off and grab breakfast myself. I opened the fridge and began to pour juice in my cup  
I thought again of my daily duties. I had to have breakfast (obviously..), then work in the shop during my shift, take care of the "fallen rose" (i decided to call her that way. To the rose i had back to life), go shopping with Hiyori as promised a few days ago, take a quick sh-  
"SURPRISE!"  
"AHHHH!"  
I nearly let the glass full of juice hit the floor but it didn't, luckily..  
I take a deep breath before looking up. To my surprise, everyone was there.. standing and smiling at me  
Yato with a huge grin, Yukine with a camera, Kofuku & Daikoku smiling and Hiyori holding a cake  
The cake caught my eye. It was made of chocolate for the brownish colour. But that isn't what caught my eye. No. It was the writing it had  
" _Happy anniversary (name).."_ i read to myself  
 _"_ Do you like it?" Hiyori asked  
 _"_ I-I don't have the words... what.. why.. well first, what is this all about?"  
"Well, since you've been in the family for a year already, we thought it was good idea to celebrate _" Yato said_  
Now that i thought about it.. they were right. It had been a year ago, ever since Yato took me as his regalia. It felt a lot more shorter to me  
"OMG... guys i don't know what to say... thanks.."  
"We are glad that you liked it, right guys?"Yukine said  
Everyone gave a quick nod, smilies in their faces  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Blow the candles and make a wish!" Hiyori said  
I thought for a moment. What could i wish for. Man, i had everything that i needed!  
A home, friends, a job...  
But then it hit me. I knew the only thing i didn't have and wanted it more than a baby wants a candy  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The let it out with a big blow, turning all the pink candles off  
A sudden applause filled the room. And i smiled. I just hope my wish comes true one day...

 **\- 3 HOURS LATER -**

The past few hours had been a blast! We played so much games that i lost the count. First it was DDR (Dance Dance Revolution XD) I won of course!  
Then we played twister. I didn't survive. But when the only players remaining were Yato and Kofuku, lets say that Daikoku canceled the game hehe..  
"Hey guys! I have a game!" Yato said  
"What could that be?" asked a sarcastic Yukine  
Then Yato pulled out a bottle and put it on a table, a grin on his face  
"Lets play the bottle!"

I don't know why i accepted this, but here i am, sitting next to Hiyori waiting for someone to spin the bottle. I began to feel nervous and anxious at the same time.  
"(Name)!" Hiyori yelled  
"Huh? Oh! Y-You said something Hiyori?"  
"I said it's your turn"  
I gulped as i looked at the bottle, the one that would give me my faith.  
I gently grabbed it, shaking a bit and began to think. It's time...  
I was scared... but i had to do it  
I let my hand go and the bottle spins  
The time went in slow motion as the bottle goes. Until finally it stops  
I search for the person who landed on and to my horror, faith was trying to get myself humiliated  
Yukine with wide eyes stared at me. It was obvious he didn't want this  
"OHHH Now that's a trick. Now you two start smochin'" Yato said  
My hands are sweaty and i don't blame them  
But then, my body takes over and it refuses. Before i knew i stood up  
"I-I have to use the bathroom first!"  
Before no one could question me, i ran.  
I realize i'm pretty good at that. Running away from my problems...

I run towards my room and shut the door. I slid against it putting my knees near my chest. I can't believe i actually did that! I had my chance on kissing the guy i like and i refused. What is wrong with me?!  
Then i remember a song all of a sudden  
" _Putting my defenses up. Cause i don't wanna fall in love  
If i ever did that i think i've had a Heart Attack!" i sing quietly  
_That song describes how i feel right now  
But then, my thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door  
I'm not mad or anything, so i just get up and open the door  
 _Now i wish i didn't..  
_ "Hey.." the blonde boy said awkwardly  
"Hey.." i said with the same awkwardness  
We both stayed there for a while in silence, until he broke it  
"Can i come in?"  
I muttered a "sure" and led him to my room. He sat in my bed while i was sitting on the floor again  
Again silence  
"I'm sorry... about that... downstairs.. it's just that.. w-well.. i-" i shuttered until he cut me off  
"It's ok! I understand, i get that it must feel awkward... kissing your friends.."  
"Yeah.."  
Silence  
"But still... it's a shame that you couldn't do such a dare.. you chiken!" he said while chuckling  
I know he said it to make me laugh, but it still got to me  
"Excuse me? I NEVER run from a dare!"  
He looked surprised, but then smirks at me  
"If you NEVER run from a dare, then why don't you wanna kiss me?"  
"B-Because! B-Because..."  
"Because your a chicken!"  
"No i'm not, want a proof?"  
'What proof?"  
"This!" I grab his t-shirt and pull him into a kiss  
He looked amazed and then after a minute or two i let go  
He has a blush on his face and i bet i have one too. Then i realize my action and in a blink of an eye, i'm out

Tears rolling down my face while running to the park. I ignore the calls of my name from the others.  
Only one thing was on my mind right now  
 _  
What have i done?..._


	11. The Past Is Coming Back

**YUKINE'S P.O.V.**

How long have i been standing here?  
Minutes... Hours...  
I don't know, but i just can't help to feel that... i've seen this scene before...  
NO!.. I... LIVED it!  
"UGH!" I grabbed my head with both hands when a shock of pain it's threw it  
Then i closed my eyes to ease the pain

 _"Oi! Eren!"_  
 _A blond boy looks up from reading his book to see a girl with (h/c) hair plastered all over her face while running towards him_  
 _He chuckles softly to himself_  
 _"What is it Hinata?" he asks_  
 _"I... need... to... tell.. you ...something.." she says between deep breaths_  
 _"What is it?"_  
 _The girl looks at her feet while playing with a strand of her hair_  
 _"I..." A blush grows in her cheeks, that causes Eren to blush himself_  
 _"(What is she trying to say?...)" Eren thinks_  
 _Then his thoughts are interrupted by a pair of warm lips plastered on his._  
 _He just stands there. Paralyzed. Until the warmth he once felt disappeared to show a nervous Hinata in front of him_  
 _"I LIKE YOU EREN-KUN!"_

"YUKINE-KUN!"  
I gasp as a voice yells my name, and i notice it's Hiyori  
"Are you ok? What happened? Where's (name)-chan?"  
"Stop it Hiyori, let him breath. One question at a time" Yato says  
"You're right, i'm sorry Yukine-kun. But, what happened? (Name)-chan ran out of the house with tears in her face"

I stop for a moment trying to recall the earlier events.  
I remember i came to check on (Name). Then i teased her saying that she would never dare to kiss me  
Then... she... k-kissed me..  
And ran off  
It reminds me a lot of that scene i had in my head a minute ago.  
What was it? (Name) was there, but i called here Hinata. And she called me... Eren.  
WAIT! Could it be...? NO! IMPOSIBLE! FORGET THAT!  
I have to to focus on (name)...  
Could it be that... she likes me too? (yeah i admit it, i have a crush on her)  
I have to find out... and it can't wait!  
I ignore the calls of my name from the others as i speed towards the door  
There's only one thing in my mind right now: (name)

 **-MEANWHILE WITH (NAME)-**

 **YOUR P.O.V**

"What is wrong with me?! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"  
I keep running with this thought in my head on the streets. I don't look where i'm going and i don't care.  
Nothing can hurt me considering that i'm already dead!  
Well except... rejection..  
I would usually run to my old "home", but i know Yuki would look fro me there, so i decided to just run wherever this town takes me  
 _What are the others doing right now? Are they looking for me? Hopefully not!  
What if.. Yukine hates me? Maybe he was just playing around but he never even WANTED that kiss! I'm such a Baka! Baka! BAK-  
_  
"UGH!"  
I feel on my back facing the sky. Looks like i finally bumped into something. I hope not a person. As i rub my head from the impact, i look around and see something that takes my breath

"Sakura tree..."  
I said that like a whisper. The most beautiful tree in the world right in front of me..  
I got up and touched it. A sudden feeling came to me and then my head was got with pain  
I grabbed my head using my thumbs to cease the pain  
"What the-"

 _It was a beautiful morning...  
The breeze hitting in the face of a (h/c) haired girl  
She uses her bike to get to a point where she would meet up with her best friend  
She finally arrives, to the sakura tree..  
And there, under the tree, is her favorite blond boy "friend"_ _with a blanket in the floor to eat the food that they decided to eat in this occasion_

 _"Eren-kun!"_  
 _The blond looks up to search for the source of his name being called_  
 _Those red-orange like eyes looking for someone. And then landing on hers. Oh she could see them all day if she could_  
 _"Oi! Hinata-chan!"_  
 _The day consisted of food, laughter and warm feelings_

I gasped and grabbed the collar of my shirt.  
What was that all about? Was that... Yukine-kun? NO! IMPOSIBLE!  
But.. it looked just like him. Same hair, same eyes, same smile.. EVERYTHING!

Suddenly a drop of water was heard  
"Poor little girl..."

I was paralyzed at the sound of that voice. It sounded sweet, but also threatening...  
I turned around just to find a little girl in a white kimono. Names all over her tiny body.  
Black short hair. A smile, cold as winter. And eyes that could go threw your soul, like a lion ready for attack

" _Nora..."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED... XD** or not?.. 


	12. Nora's Offer

**YOUR P.O.V.**

"What do you want?" i said after moments of silence.

Nora's lips moved upwards a bit, just to show the tiny smirk plastered on her pale face.

"I just heard you had a bad headache and decided to check it out"  
"Oh, so now you're a doctor. What a relief."  
"You don't have to blame me for all the tragedy your suffering"  
"Tragedy? Ha! Don't make me laugh" i said while rolling my eyes  
"So you're not worried? Pretty interesting..."  
"Worried about what?"

After i finished that sentence, a cold hand grabbed my shoulder pushing me. If it weren't for my reflexes i didn't fall flat on my face, i dunno what it was.  
"Hey!"  
"Poor little girl..."  
That sweet yet threatening voice echoed on my ears, while i searched back in forth for the cause of my new headache.  
"Where are you?!"  
"You really don't get it, do you?"  
"Get what?!"  
"Your visions.."

I remained silence for a minute. Did she mean, that weird flashback? (it appeared to be a flashback)  
"Good, now your silent.."  
You had to think carefully for your next words... But being careful wasn't exactly your "best" strategy.  
"S-So what if i do have them? Are they bad? What are they?!"

A soft childish chuckle could be heard all over the place. It was only then when i realized we were no longer near the sakura tree. It appeared to be a dead end. I could only see black. Heck! I couldn't even see where i was standing!

"... And where are we..?"  
"You ask to many questions... no wonder everybody hates you.." Nora's voice echoed through my ears  
"What do you mean by that..?" Once i asked, i wish i hadn't. I feared of the answer.  
"Why do you ask me? I thought you said that the others were probably sick of you running away all the time..."

Then i remembered. The scene of me running away from Kofuku's place repeated itself in my head. The looks of the others... A mixture of confusion and... deception?.. maybe

"Or what about your precious Yuki..?"

I blushed from the mention of my loved one's name. But, she was right though.  
When i kissed him... it was the best moment in my life... but also the worst.  
I bet he never even wanted that kiss to begin with! I'm so stupid, i ruined our friendship. I should of known that i never had a chance with him anyway.

"Awww don't cry little girl... you can be happy now. I understand'  
I never even noticed when i started crying.

"I was abandoned by my master a long time ago. Alone. I had to find my own ways to survive out there..' she said while pointing at a few of her many tattoo collection.  
"But something brought me happiness... and it was admitting that i may be playing on the wrong side..."

In that moment, i knew what she meant. She was trying to say that i shouldn't be on the "wrong side" a.k.a., with my friends.  
And then, i felt a hand again in my shoulder. But this time it felt more comforting. I looked up with tears still in my eyes. Nora was there. Smiling. But not a cold smile, or a smirk or anything like that. A TRUE smile...

"Wake up (name)... Wake up from this living nightmare, and face reality. Your "friends", may have never even been your friends to begin with.."

Somehow, my eyes got heavier, and my body felt numb. Was she right? Could it be what i thought since the first day? Did Yato chose because there was no other choice?  
My thoughts began racing and racing with no end.

"Wake up... Wake up..." Nora almost singed those words. Then suddenly, my head stopped spinning, but my eyes were still tired. So i closed them. "(Name)!"

 **"(Name)!"**

"(NAME)!"

"AHH!" i yelled while grabbing part of my t-shirt where my heart should be  
"WHAT THE HE-"  
Two arms. They pulled me towards a warm chest, that had a fast beating heart.  
"Your ok! Man! Thanks the gods!"  
I didn't even see who this person was. But the scent of shampoo and sweat, the jacket and blond hair made it clear as day.  
"Yukine.."  
The boy in question was hugging tighter every second. Like if he was afraid of letting me go. It kind of reminded me of a boy with his teddy bear at night time.  
"You baka... don't you ever run off like that again. We were all worried sick about you"  
""W-We"..?"  
"Yes. "We". As in, everyone back home including me. The others called me and asked where you were, and i could hear Kofuku-san sniffing in the background"

It was only then when i decided to look at my surroundings. I was back at the sakura tree. The place where i had my vision. Which reminded me i had to ask Yukine later about that, cause i don't think this is a good time.  
But, was all that some sort of dream?

"Yukine. Did you find me here?"

Once i caught the attention of the blond, he nodded.

"Yeah. You were lying right here near the tree. I got scared. For a moment i could of sworn you were-"  
"Dead?" i finished for him  
"Kind of" he said with a tint of pink in his cheeks

So it WAS a dream. But it felt so real...

"W-We should probably head back. It's late and i think about to get dark"  
"Right.. lets go.."  
I think i'll just talk to him tomorrow. But the kiss...  
I'll try to think of something. There must be some sort of plan... right?

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

As Yukine tried to help (name) up from the ground, a light pain hit her on the right of her stomach.  
"You ok?" he asked, concern written on his features.  
"Yeah, no worries" she assured him

Both forever-teens walked side by side, neither of them noticing a pink glow come from the girl's eyes.


	13. Girl Talk

**Your P.O.V.**

After so many lame excuses and fake smiles, I finally convinced the others that I was OK once I was back. Sometimes being forever fourteen has it's ups. Kofuku and Daikoku seemed to buy it. Hyiori didn't seem very convinced but simply brushed it off. Yato also brushed it off but he had a look that showed he was going to ask about it later. And Yukine wasn't buying it at all, burning holes in the back of my head with his intense glare.  
Once that was covered, I simply said goodnight and went straight to my room. Unfortunately, Yuki was fast enough to reach me t the door.

"Are you going to tell me or do I even have to ask?" Said the blond with an amused expression  
"Be my guest"  
"Wow... now I know there's something definitely wrong"  
"What makes you think that?"  
He gave me a look that said " I'm not leaving until you tell me" I simply sighed  
"Forget I said anything. I just want to go to sleep, so excuse me" I tried to push him aside but he didn't budge  
"What's wrong (name)? You've been acting strange lately. If it's about the kiss, don't worry abo-"  
"Don't EVER mention that up. It was a stupid mistake that I won't do again" I almost growled.  
"I apriciate your help, and no offense, but I don't need the help of another teenager who knows exactly the same that I do. Now step aside!" I sucesufully pushed him aside and was about to close the door when once again he called my name  
"(Name)-"  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted while slamming the door shut.  
I walked towards my bed and fall in it, flat on my face.

I guess he's right... I mean, why did I even yell? He didn't do anything wrong. Ever sense I came back from my encounter with Nora, I've been feeling a little... odd. Man, I think I'm finally losing it.  
I decided to sneak out of my room towards the garden, where I always felt at peace. I passed the boys room and they weren't there. My guess is that there was a job and they decided to leave me behind. As usual...  
I took a seat next to "The fallen rose" and simply stared at the sky. I really hope that Yukine isn't mad at me. Once he gets back I'll make sure to apologize. It may not seem like it, but Nora's words really left me hesitant. Is she right? Am I really on the wrong side?...  
"(Name)"  
"AHHHHH!" My eyes are wide open as I stare at the giggling face of Hiyori.  
"Gomenasai (name)-chan. Did I scare you?"  
"Nooooo of course not. I LOVE to have people sneak behind my back" See the sarcasm?  
Another fit of giggles came after that. When she was done, she smiled and asked  
"Can I?" She gestured towards the seat next to me. I nodded with a smile of my own, scooting a little to give her some space.  
"So how are you?" She asked  
"Mmmm... could be better"  
"That's not what you said earlier. I thought you were OK."  
"..." I simply stared at the floor like if it my life depended on it.  
"Really (name), what's wrong? You now you can trust me right?"

"Look. We girls have to rely on each other. Whatever it is, I promise I won't tell either Yato or Yukine if that's what you want."  
"... you promise?"  
"Cross my heart" I sigh as I look up to her.  
"OK. Um... I dunno where to start"  
"You can start with why did you run off in the first place?" The embarrassed memories suddenly came back, and my face grew a little hotter.  
"Uhh... I... I ran off because... i-i didn't want to kiss Yuki" Well at least I said part of the truth.  
"Um.. I see. I guess it must feel uncomfortable to kiss a friend huh?"  
"Yeah... Anyway, later I ran off to a sakura tree near by. I gotta say that I have no idea how I got there, but it felt oddly familiar. Then I had some sort of... flashback... or that's what it looked like. I was there and Yukine too, but I called him by a different name. What was it again?" I scratch my head trying to remember the forgotten memory with no avail. "Man I can't remember anymore. I think I'm actually losing it" I grab a handful of my own hair between my fists as I almost cry in despair. Hiyori puts a hand on my shoulder as a gesture of comfort. I'm really glad I have a friend like her.  
"It's OK (name). I may not know what that weird "flashback" thing is, but I do have some advice. Why not ask Yato about it? I know I said I wasn't going to tell him, and I'm still not. But he knows about this more than anyone. He's also your master in a weird way, so if you ever want to form a real friendship bond with him, your going to have to trust him once in a while" I consider Hiyori's words for a moment, until I finally let a true smile escape.  
"Thank you Hiyori. I think I never realized how much I needed to hear that. I might actually ask Yato about this... Speaking of which, where are those two anyway?"  
"I think that Yato had another job to go to. Yukine didn't feel like going so he simply stayed" Wait what!  
"Wait! So Yukine is here?"  
"Yeah.. I think he's in the basement. Don't know why he went there though. Why?"  
"Gomenasai Hiyori, but I have to talk to him for a bit." I say while getting up and dusting my dress. I'm gonna have to set things right this time.  
"Don't worry, say hi to him for me will you?"  
"Sure! Thanks again Hiyori!" I run as fast as I can towards the old basement. I call it old because the only reason we use it is for cleaning supplies. Yukine doesn't have a shift today, so I know that's not the reason he's down here.  
I'm gonna have to explain everything I can. Once I apologize to Yuki, I'll go talk to Yato about these weird visions. As I reach the door, I feel my heart beating faster against my chest. When I open the door, I can clearly see a mess of blond locks behind the counter. Here goes nothing.

 _To be continued..._


	14. I'm sorry (AN)

I'm so sorry for this guys, i know that this story was uploaded very recently, but it's on my Deviantart account where i've always had problems with this story. For more information, check out my video discussing about it:  
watch?v=fJU9Yx-Uxiw


End file.
